evolutionworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugene
Eugene Leopold is the Crown Prince and heir to the throne of the Eighth Empire. He comes to the Northrop Republic searching for Evolutia, a Cyframe of great power. A Cyframe detector produced by the Empire detects a strong signal in the area of Pannam Town which brings Eugene to the area. His forces quickly seize control of the Pannam Port and one of the many nearby ruins. He makes his headquarters in the command room of the heavily fortified Imperial Cruiser. Biography Mag Launcher first encounters Eugene when he is summoned by the prince to the Imperial Cruiser shortly after the blockade of Pannam Port. Eugene was looking for the "head" of the Launcher household, seeking Asroc Launcher for any information on Evolutia. Being unaware of Asroc's absense, Eugene meet's his son Mag, instead. Mag, knowing nothing of Evolutia or his father's current location, is rudely dismissed by Eugene and ordered off the ship. After Linear uses her ability to revive one of the plants outside the Launcher residence, the Cyframe detector on Eugene's ship acts up and reveals her to be the source of the signal and the embodiment of Evolutia. Eugene then has his forces storm Pannam Town to kidnap Linear. After knocking out Mag with a tank round, they bring Linear back to the Imperial Cruiser and set off to return to the Empire. Shortly after, Gre crashlands the Sea Otter onto the deck of the boat and the party storms the ship. They confront Eugene in the Command Room only for him to retreat deeper into the ship thereafter. They confront him soon after while he's controlling a giant mech in the Cyframe detector room. After being defeated, Eugene once again retreats. While Mag and Linear attempt to escape the ship's destruction, Eugene shoots Mag in the back, in one last-ditch effort to capture Linear. Mag, using what little strength he had left, punches Eugene off the ship. He witnesses, while clinging onto a piece of wreckage in the middle of the ocean, Linear show her true power as Evolutia. He returns to the Empire in disgrace and his father, the Emperor, has to cover up what happened to prevent a diplomatic-political fiasco from going public. Personality and Traits Eugene thinks very highly of himself and takes offense to those who do not follow royal protocol, considering them to be uneducated hicks. He is never seen out of uniform and is almost always accompanied by body guards or his attendant. He always wears a heavy amount of cologne, so much so that the scent has seeped into his chair in the command room. He is attracted to Linear Cannon and at first mistakes her for a maid based on her manner of dress. He tries, unsuccesfully, to woo her numerous times. Trivia *Eugene carries with him a rapier and what resembles a German Luger sidearm. *Despite rapiers being designed for thrusting, he uses it more for slash-based attacks. Other Artwork and Pictures Eugen05.gif|Concept art. Eugen04.gif|Concept art. Eugen03.gif|Concept art. Eugen02.gif|Concept art. Eugen01.gif|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non Player Characters